


Отвлечение

by Samantha_Everett



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Everett/pseuds/Samantha_Everett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Леон, не мешай, мне нужно закончить, - Крис не отрывал взгляда от листов, что были разбросаны по столу. Кеннеди ничего не ответил, только закинул ногу за ногу, прикусывая губу. Редфилд все же поднял на сожителя взгляд, было странно, что обычно относящийся с уважением к работе Леон, сейчас его так сильно отвлекал. Крис сильно пожалел, что поднял взгляд, ибо дар речи, самообладание и рассудок помахали ему ручкой, прощаясь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отвлечение

Крис провел рукой по лицу, глаза уже болели, в голове была жуткая каша, а рапорт даже не начат. К счастью, на последнем задании никто не погиб, но отчет- то так и так надо составлять, а вот с чего начать Редфилд не знал. Где-то в гостиной работал телевизор, рядом на плите закипал чайник, за окнами шумел город. Их квартира находилась в тихом районе, на последнем этаже, в самом конце коридора подальше от любопытных глаз и ушей. Здесь было спокойно, по–домашнему уютно. 

Леон тихо зашел на кухню, парень старался не выдать своего присутствия раньше времени. Сегодня они словно поменялись местами, Крис был серьезен и спокоен, а вот Леон прибывал в игривом настроении. Кеннеди провел рукой по плечу Редфилда, садясь на один из кухонных столов. 

\- Леон, не мешай, мне нужно закончить, - Крис не отрывал взгляда от листов, что были разбросаны по столу. Кеннеди ничего не ответил, только закинул ногу за ногу, прикусывая губу. Редфилд все же поднял на сожителя взгляд, было странно, что обычно относящийся с уважением к работе Леон, сейчас его так сильно отвлекал. Крис сильно пожалел, что поднял взгляд, ибо дар речи, самообладание, рассудок помахали ему ручкой, прощаясь. Леон сидел на столе в красном шелковом халате, последнее, кстати, халатом можно было назвать только от силы, ибо доставало только до середины бедра. Но к черту красную тряпку, совсем не она привлекла внимание Криса, недоумение и восторг вызывали черные чулки на подвязках, и где он их только взял? Судя по улыбке, Кеннеди был доволен и собой и произведенным эффектом. Когда Крис, выйдя из оцепенения, нашел в себе силы все-таки подняться, подходя ближе, Леон взял его за руку, кладя ладонь на свое колено. Редфилд провел кончиками пальцев выше, останавливаясь на середине бедра, запуская пальцы под подвязку.

\- Нравится? - Томным голосом спросил Леон, Крис только кивнул, сказать что-либо он сейчас не мог, - тогда, я весь твой, - Кеннеди обвил ногами талию Редфилда, притягивая ближе к себе. Происходящее напоминало Крису сон, ну или собственную фантазию уж точно никак не реальность. Только губы Леона на собственной шее, возвращали ему уверенность в том, что он не спит. Редфилд обвил руки вокруг талии Леона, целуя того в губы медленно и нежно. Крис водил руками по ногам Кеннеди, наслаждаясь. Громко хлопнула входная дверь. Блондин оторвался от губ сожителя, осматривая комнату, дверь точно была закрыта, а ключи есть только у них и …

\- Привет, мальчики, - Клэр вошла на кухню, теряя челюсть и забывая, что хотела сказать.Леон, быстро сообразив, ретировался, прячась за широкой Крисовой спиной. Кеннеди медленно и с наслаждением перебрал в голове все выражения, которые только слышал от Редфилда. Повисло неловкое молчание. Леон осматривал кухню, стараясь найти хоть что-нибудь себе в помощь. Клэр все еще стояла в коридоре, силясь переварить или забыть увиденное,Крис, опустив голову, старался не заржать. – Давайте, я выйду, потом зайду, и мы сделаем вид, что ничего не было, - наконец, сказала Клэр.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - подал голос Леон, который уже слился по цвету с халатом.  
***

Через двадцать минут все сидели в гостиной. Леон, переодевшись в свои джинсы и Крисову толстовку, потирал ушибленный при беге с препятствиями мизинец.  
\- Так и давно вы вместе? – спросила Клэр, нарушая молчание.  
\- Где-то с месяц, - произнес Крис, - да точно сегодня как раз.  
\- Так вот какая у тебя подружка, которой шмотки были нужны, - обратилась Редфилд-младшая к Леону, даже не пытаясь сдержать смешок. Кеннеди закатил глаза, предвкушая количество шуток по этому поводу. – Да ладно, ты же меня знаешь, я – кремень. Правда, никому не скажу.  
\- В том–то и ужас, что знаю я тебя, - буркнул Леон, сохраняя спокойствие.  
***

Когда Клэр была отправлена домой, оба облегченно вздохнули. Сюрприз удался, блин.  
\- Вот дал бог сестренку, такой обалденный вечер сорвала, - огорченно сказал Крис.  
\- Да ладно, у нас еще два месяца впереди. Только пообещай мне сменить замки.  
\- Хорошо, - усмехнулся Редфилд, Кеннеди тоже засмеялся, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Криса.


End file.
